Dance With Me (ten times a dance was all it took)
by littlepiecesofme
Summary: Song-fic. Ten times Callie danced with Arizona, and Arizona danced with Callie, and life was all they ever wanted.


_I haven't been able to stop thinking about this idea for the last few days, and so to muddle my way through a little bit of a creative block with my other fic, I decided to pick some tunes and write my way through them. Largely unedited, I've left these as they were written while the songs were playing. I hope you have as much fun reading them as I had writing them. :)_

* * *

 **1\. Scream - Usher**

For our third date, Callie takes me out dancing. Not just dancing in her apartment, but to a dark, crowded, loud dance club downtown that's pulsing with sound and lights and people late into the night. When I'd admitted that I loved to dance, the brunette's eyes had lit up, and as she pulls me away from the bar into the middle of the crowded floor her body is already fluidly moving to the beat, already one with the music that surrounds us.

She's a dirty dancer too. She dances to the strong hip hop beat, her hips moving almost magically in front of me, her body tempting me with every curve and sway. And when she slips her thumb into my belt loop and tugs me against her, grinding her hips into mine and smiling slowly in the flashing lights, all I can think about is how she'll feel under me, and over me, her skin slick and naked against me. It's only been a few weeks but something about her draws me in; she lights my every nerve ending on fire with a simple touch, and seeing her here, seeing her now, I crave _more_.

I move with her, letting my body stay flush against hers, my hands sliding around her already sweat-dampened back, and a sly grin crosses my own face as she watches me. She knows exactly what game she's playing - and so do I.

And I want her. I'm intoxicated by her. And although I don't usually wait - I never wait for any woman - I'm going to dance with her as many times as it takes to have her.

* * *

 **2\. Don't Stop Believin' - Journey**

Arizona laughs, throwing her head back with a delighted look on her face as she grabs my hand, pulling me up from the bar stool.

"I can't believe this song is on. Dance with me, Callie."

Grinning at the familiar opening piano strains, I let the blonde drag me onto the mostly empty dance floor, and she tugs me into her arms, loosely circling hers around my neck as she starts to sway to the beat.

"I always loved this song. I grew up on this song."

She's had just enough drinks tonight not to care what people think - to be tipsy and happy and free - and she starts singing along to the familiar tune, belting out the lyrics as we spin around the room in each others' arms. She's beautiful, her eyes alight with a youthful joy, and she grasps my hand, spinning away before pulling me back into her arms in a fluid movement.

"Don't stop believin', hold on to that feelin'..."

Blue eyes smile at mine, and our bodies move as one to the song that fills the room.

And I think I could hold onto this feeling for the rest of my life.

* * *

 **3\. Feels Like I'm in Love - Kelly Marie**

Girls' night this month was Arizona's choice - and of course after being forced to play baseball last time, Arizona chose dancing. The blonde always chooses dancing, and tonight she's led us to a bar with a sign outside proclaiming it's eighties night, disco lights visibly flashing from the interior.

"I was barely alive in the eighties."

"Shush, Little Grey - everyone loves eighties music."

Shrugging helplessly, I grin at the others as my girlfriend pulls me inside, paying the cover for us at the door and proceeding onto an already packed dance floor. She's totally right - everyone loves eighties music - and it doesn't take long for all of us to be drinking and dancing happily across the club. A song I don't immediately recognize comes on after awhile, and the blonde tosses me a look and starts mouthing the words with a slow smile creeping across her face.

I take her hands, sidling closer, and dance with her as she bounces to the upbeat tune. The light and sound surrounds us, and the heat from her body is palpable as she dances beside me, dramatically singing along through the noise of the club. When she spins back to face me I grin and twirl her, catching her as she falls into my arms and looks up with an adoring look.

My heart is suddenly racing in my chest - and it's not because of the music or dancing.

It's because of her. It's always because of her.

* * *

 **4\. Thing for You - Jann Arden**

The music at Cristina and Owen's wedding party comes from an old stereo and someone's iPod - but the mix is good, and my girlfriend has just asked me to move in with her, and I'm having a pretty amazing night dancing with the gorgeous brunette in Meredith Grey's old living room.

The opening strains of a slower song sound across the room, finally something that's less club dancing and more wedding, and I smile at Calliope, sliding my arms around her waist. She looks incredible tonight - she looks incredible every night, but tonight something about her glows as she gazes at me, her hands coming to rest easily on my shoulders. Nothing could make me give this woman up, I know that now. Nothing can come between us.

I love everything about her. I love her smile, and her eyes, and the way her body feels under my hands and pressed up against mine as we sway slowly to the beat. I love her stubborn streak and her quick temper, and the way she can be a rockstar in the O.R. and still let herself be vulnerable around me when we're at home.

She's all I ever wanted. She drives me crazy, in the best possible ways, and I just can't get enough of her.

She's everything, and finally I realize...she's mine.

* * *

 **5\. Feels Like Home - Chantal Kreviazuk**

Callie's physical therapist has made amazing progress, despite the fiery brunette's stubbornness and anger over the whole situation. He pushed her, and she pushed back, and as I watch her through the window of the therapy room, I can't help but smile to see her almost completely back to normal.

I would never have forgiven myself if she wasn't.

She looks up, catching my eyes, and with a smile she motions for me to join them inside. When I step into the small room, her therapist winks at us, making a few notes on his chart.

"Looks like your ride is here, Callie. I'll see you in a few days."

Callie smiles again, and I walk over closer, taking her hands to inspect her thoroughly.

"You've done amazing, Calliope. Look at you."

There's a radio in the corner tuned to a local station, the music playing softly in the background, and as the song changes the brunette grasps my hands, pulling me closer to her. Without a word, she wraps her arms around my waist and leans in, her chin resting lightly on my shoulder as she sways to the music. Dropping a kiss on the side of her head, I silently move with her, letting her lead our slow dance in the middle of the room.

All I wanted was to be able to dance with her again, and now I get to dance with her for the rest of my life.

Because I'm finally home.

* * *

 **6\. Feel So Close - Calvin Harris**

I can hear music faintly through the blue door of our apartment, some upbeat dance song playing on the stereo. I'm finally getting home after a fifteen-hour day, and I'm exhausted, but when I open the door the sight in front of me brings a smile to my face.

My wife is dancing around the living room, completely lost in the song and oblivious to my entering the room. My beautiful, sexy, amazing wife is dancing - in her underwear. She turns and spots me, a broad grin spreading across her face as she shimmies her hips, holding her hand out toward me.

"Come dance with me."

Laughing, I follow her outstretched hand, and I can't help but start to sway to the beat as I watch her in front of me.

"Pants off, Robbins. This is how we dance around here."

Her strong hands slide over my waist and around my hips, slipping under the hem of my t-shirt to find the button on my jeans. She tugs it open, giving me a slight smirk as she unzips the fly and pushes them off my hips. A laugh bubbles from my throat again, the exhaustion and stress of the day forgotten as I tug the denim off my legs and kick them away.

"Is Sofia with Mark?"

Callie's hands find my waist again, the heat from her body instantly searing against my skin, and she moves my hips with hers as she blazes a path of kisses along my jaw, leaving me instantly breathless.

"Mmhmm. So we can _dance_ all we want."

* * *

 **7\. Wrapped In Your Arms - Fireflight**

"Please don't leave me."

Arizona's tentative voice makes me look back from the TV, and I see her worried eyes gazing at me, a gloss of tears almost threatening to overcome them. We're laying in the hotel bed, Bailey and Ben's wedding party long forgotten downstairs, and my wife reaches over to grip my hand, twining her fingers through mine.

"I know...I know I've been difficult. I know I've been in this bad, dark place for a long time. I know I haven't..." she swallows thickly, blinking away momentarily, "I know I haven't been a good wife these last six months, but please, Calliope. I need you. I love you."

Wordlessly, I kiss her hand and let go, climbing up from the bed to come around the other side. She watches me curiously as I reach my hand out, but she takes it without hesitation, letting me help her up to her feet.

"I'm not going _anywhere_ , Arizona."

I pick up my phone from the night stand and with a few taps the sound of music fills the room - a song we've danced to so many times. That we danced to at our wedding. That we haven't danced to since the plane crash. We may not be having sex tonight, but we are doing this.

As the music plays her eyes look at me in surprise, but I just wrap my arms around her waist, holding her close as I start to sway us gently to the music. She takes a moment, still unsteady on her feet, but then she leans into me, her cheek resting softly against my shoulder as we finally - finally - dance together again.

A surge of hope blooms in my chest, and I know that I could never leave her. Because right here, with her in my arms, is everywhere I want to be.

* * *

 **8\. Feel It In My Bones - Tiesto**

Sofia is with Meredith and the kids tonight, so it's just Callie and I home alone. Home alone - not allowed to touch, not allowed to speak. It's been twenty-eight days since I last spoke to my wife. And I _miss_ her.

The separation had kind of been my idea, or I'd agreed to it at least when our therapist suggested it. It _has_ been good, I think. It was what we needed.

But I still miss her. I love her.

I'm suddenly propelled to my feet and I grab the remote for the stereo and turn it on, quickly finding the song I want on the iPod that sits in the dock. Callie looks up at the sound, her eyebrow raised curiously as she places her finger in the book she was reading.

We're not allowed to talk, but no one said we couldn't dance.

I reach out a hand, motioning for her to join me, and I feel a smile creep onto my face as I start dancing to the familiar beat. She just watches me for a moment, but then she sets her book aside and gets up, dancing her way across the living room to be beside me. I can't help but grin, holding my hands up to keep her back - no touching, after all; I don't want to break the rules. She laughs a little, her hips easily finding the beat as she dances mere inches away, and suddenly the air is lighter, the room seems less tense...and the look she's giving me as we dance around each other is one of pure, unadulterated happiness. I think it's the first time I've seen that look in months.

I feel her in everything I do, every minute of every day. It's always been her.

And we will always have this

* * *

 **9\. The World Is Ours - Eleven Past One**

Alex finally asked Jo to marry him, and today, I was proud to stand up as his best man when he married the love of his life.

As I cross the room away from the bar, I spot the love of mine waiting right where I left her - a gorgeous smile on her face as she watches me, watching me as if she can see nothing else.

I see Sofia out of the corner of my eye dancing with Zola and Bailey and a few of the other kids, looking like she's having the time of her life. The baby stayed home with a sitter, so Callie and I have no cares in the world tonight except celebrating some of our closest friends and enjoying ourselves. She'd requested another glass of wine, but when I see her dark eyes smiling at me, I can't help but leave the glass on the table and reach for her hand, pulling her up and into my arms.

I kiss her softly, leading her backwards onto the dance floor until we find a spot amongst the crowd. The song playing isn't a slow one, but I wrap my arms around her neck anyway, letting my body rest flush against hers as we start to move to the music. Her hands come to rest around my hips, the touch familiar and warm, and she smiles at me again as we circle our little corner of the dance floor.

We finally have everything we always wanted - we're happy, and we're together, and I have never felt so free in my life as I do in this moment. It's not just tonight, not just because the magic of the wedding surrounds us, it's _everything_. It's our life, and our love, and it just keeps getting better the longer we're together. It keeps getting better every day this woman is in my life.

The world is finally ours.

* * *

 **10\. Girls Just Want to Have Fun - Cyndi Lauper**

A familiar strain of music sounds throughout the kitchen and I immediately grin, laughing softly at the nostalgic tune as memories of so many nights and so many dates flood my mind. Arizona pauses at the sink, drying her hands on the dish towel, and crosses over to the radio on the shelf, cranking the volume up almost obscenely loud. She shoots me an equally delighted grin and immediately starts to sing.

"Oh girls, girls just wanna have fuuuun."

Sofia glances up from her homework at the table, a perfect eyebrow rising in disbelief as the music blasts from the small speakers.

"Really?"

A sly grin crosses Arizona's face then, and she dances and sways her way to the table, grabbing the teenager's hand and pulling her up. There's no coming between Arizona and this song, and there never has been.

"Dance with me, Sofia."

The girl gives me a look of consternation, sliding out of her seat reluctantly as she's tugged up by her mother. I shrug, laughing a little as I continue to dance behind them. I'm not going to stop her.

"Momma, come on!"

"Oh, sweetie. You're fifteen, you're not too old to dance with your moms."

She motions to our younger daughter at the table, and the girl scrambles up happily, bouncing across the kitchen to join us. At ten years old, she still _loves_ dancing with her moms. I know Sofia does too, she'll just never admit it - but the laugh that escapes her throat as Arizona grabs her hands and shimmies around the island with her gives her away. They're so alike, it amazes me. Both so full of life and spirit, and both so easily showing it on their faces. Before long the two of them are belting out the lyrics in a crazy duet, and I dance wildly with our youngest, both of us joining in for the chorus as the kitchen becomes pure, blissful, mayhem.

Girls just wanna have fun. And my girls? They are the most fun I've ever had in my life.


End file.
